


The name is Jean Kirstein

by airasla



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies), 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: Alpha Jean Kirstein, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, POV Jean Kirstein, Protective Jean Kirstein, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Top Jean Kirstein
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airasla/pseuds/airasla
Summary: Before the violent attack on Marley, the scouts travel to a nearby island in order to train without having to worry about damaging the city. Upon the arrival in the island the ship's engine breaks down and all the scouts are forced to stay in the island for two weeks while the engine gets fixed.During this stay Y/N who just wanted to train peacefully is forced to acknowledge Jean Kirstein but not only during training....As you two become roommates you realise he is nothing like what he portrays to be and Jean makes sure that you and you alone know just how 'bad' he can get.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 154





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Eren is Training with the scouts and Ymir is not a titan or dead, Historia remains as Queen and not training with the scouts.  
> Season Four character design - Jean with beard and long hair ( 6'3 ), Eren with man bun ( 6'0 )
> 
> Y/N character is not specific but hair is black and not too long - height can be any below 5'11
> 
> \- Mature content from the start, refrain from reading if you don't want to read lemon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.wattpad.com/user/airasla

Prologue 

Your serenity was rapidly challenged by Hange’s announcement ‘The ship’s engine has broken down and it will take approximately two weeks to fix’. Honestly you didn't care as long you were able to train in peace however the ruckus made by this information was making your head spin to the point that you grabbed Sasha and Connie's head, the main causes of said noise and stuck two potatoes in their mouths as an attempt to shut them up. For Connie this worked wonders, Sasha on the other hand had finished eating the potato in fifty seconds. You kissed your teeth and went to stand next to one of the only people you could stand, Ymir. You noticed a pair of eyes following you as you walked, ‘Jean something something’ was looking at you which didn't trouble you too much as you only knew him as 'Jean the calm moron in the trio of idiots'. 

Ymir was your ‘best friend’ not that you’d call each other that given both your personalities, she was calm and collected with no hint of stupidity and a common sense of humor. The only other person you could stand was ‘Eren Yeager’, he was a little shit but after a few years of knowing him you were able to decipher his persona and grew attached to him. Eren was a fan of yours too but that didn’t mean speaking to you was an easy task for him, you genuinely dislike speaking to others more than five times a day. 

As you lined up on a horizontal line you noticed how much Eren had grown, it shock you a bit but it honestly shouldn’t have since the only people you’ve truly analysed were Levi and Mikasa Ackerman. Captain Levi was explaining how the following weeks will play out and the training we will be carrying out. 

‘Lastly you’ll be roommates with whoever matches your ranking’ he said looking at us with the same disgusted face he always looked at us with. This perked up your interests, you’ve never shown your true power to anyone but Ymir and you feared you’d end up paired up with an idiot. Ymir was still a choice you hoped for but Eren would probably be roomed with Armin due to their titan powers, you started losing the excitement for this training camp as Ymir got called out as Sasha and Connie’s partner. 

‘Alright Jean and Y/N, that’s it. Today you have the day off but that means you better clean this shitshow up like your life depends on it, I’ll be coming to check your results at 9:45 PM - lunch is at 10PM. Move!’ 

As long as he didn’t look at you, spoke to you or made noise you didn’t care about being roommates with Jean. You began walking to your room without so much as looking at him unlike the rest of the scouts who were carrying out useless conversations and trying to get out of cleaning their rooms. Your room consisted of two wooden beds with mattresses that looked older than you and a square mirror. Similar to Captain Levi you couldn’t bear to sleep in a dirty bedroom and after twenty minutes of thorough cleaning the place was finally ready to sleep in. 

Your plan now was to sleep until 10PM and hope that Jean didn’t make noise when he got to the room. You ran a hand through your black hair and shaked it a bit, you stood next to your bed and began taking your top off leaving you in your bra and just as you were folding your top the door opened. You didn’t feel embarrassed or concerned about Jean seeing you in your bra, your face remained expressionless as you looked towards the door checking it was indeed him who had entered the room and not an idiot who didn’t know where his/ her/they’re room was. Jean stared back at you but soon after his eyes travelled down your body as you stood opposite him just a few meters away. 

‘Pretty boy I’ve realised you like looking at me but know your limits’ you said as you took your eyes off him and continued by taking your boots and leggings off. You thought he would stop after you told him that. At the end of the day you might’ve not shown your true power but you didn’t portray yourself as a weak link therefore it was out of question that he would try to antagonize you, the most apathetic and antisocial girl in the regime. 

He closed the door and leaned on it, he grabbed at his hair and looked down then a chuckle came out of his mouth. You looked back at him, wondering just what was funny right now. ‘You know you are stripping right in front of me? You expect me not to enjoy the show?’ He said with a smirk plastered on his face, his head now slightly tilted, his eyes filled with desire, one hand on his hair and the other in the front pocket of his trousers.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.wattpad.com/user/airasla

2

He closed the door and leaned on it, he grabbed at his hair and looked down then a chuckle came out of his mouth. You looked back at him, wondering just what was funny right now. ‘You know you are stripping right in front of me? You expect me not to enjoy the show?’ He said with a smirk plastered on his face, his head now slightly tilted, his eyes filled with desire, one hand on his hair and the other in the front pocket of his trousers. 

You couldn’t help but laugh at his comment, you dragged out the ending of your laugh and turned to face him again. ‘Right so the good boy image is total bullshit’ you thought. Jean was not faced by your laugh, not when you were looking at him in black underwear dragging your laugh to only add to the level of sexiness you were radiating. You were amused by his bravery, his change of personality but that didn’t mean you were going to let him get away with his arrogance. 

You walked towards him allowing almost no room for air to flow in between the both of you, you looked up at him with puppy eyes and began the little play you thought of to get back at him. ‘Pretty boy if you wanted a show why didn’t you tell me earlier, I can give you a show if you beg for it’ you said still looking at him with those puppy eyes, tilting your head to the side.  
Jean chuckled ‘What makes you think I have to beg in order for the show to begin’, now it was your turn to chuckle, you continued staring at him all while your hands ran wild on his arms ‘not bad’ you thought, your hands now travelling down and pressing on his chest. ‘You see the sad thing is that if you don’t beg we won’t be able to enjoy the show’ as the last words rolled out your mouth, you put your weight on your toes to lift yourself up a bit and placed your mouth next to his ear. Once you were able to achieve this you continued speaking only now you whispered seductively, ‘you’ve been doing good containing yourself but the man down there has revealed to me just how bad you want this, now go on and beg for it’, it was true he was doing good, his hands remained inside his front trouser pockets but even he wasn’t able to ignore what you just done and how you done it. 

Jean took one hand out of his pocket and placed it around your neck wasting no time by increasing his choke on you, you saw it coming but he did it faster than you expected earning him a surprised look on your face. He smirked at the sight of it and pressed his lips on yours, his other hand embracing your waist and travelling down your panties. ‘You know I think what i’m currently touching has revealed your desires to me too’ he said breaking the kiss apart and looking down at you again. 

‘This fucking idiot, not bad but I’m going to have to end the play a little earlier than expected’ is what you were mentally telling yourself. You continued giving him puppy eyes and began kissing his neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses. Jean was slightly surprised that there was no sneaky remark or response but his mind was only able to concentrate on the pleasure your kisses were giving him, the heat of it all. He let go of his choke on you placing that hand around the back of your neck to allow you more mobility with your kisses, he began moving his index in circular motions on your clit making your breath get a little heavier. If you let this continue your play would be doomed to failure so you began walking backwards, Jean following you as expected. In Jean’s mind you were heading to the bed therefore he took this hand out of your underwear and grabbed your waist to remain close to each other allowing for the kisses on his neck to continue however as you felt his hand leave your panties you swiftly pushed him off you and carried out the technique Eren had taught you thanks to Annie. 

Jean had already experienced this once before and his reflexes were able to stop him from eating the ground by putting one hand in front of him but that didn’t stop him from looking as stupid as one could get. You wasted no time grabbing your clothes and wrapping a towel around you, ‘this was fun pretty boy but you didn’t beg so i’m going to shower, see you at dinner’ you said blowing a kiss at him as you headed out of the room. 

This was probably not the smartest thing you’ve ever done but it was impossible for you to predict what he was going to do as ‘revenge’ for your little play. Jean brought himself up and laughed ‘So that’s how dollface likes to play’ he said as he chuckled to himself. Been alone in the bedroom allowed him to realise you’d already cleaned the bedroom better than he would’ve done, he laid on his bed with both hands under his head as he faced the ceiling ‘just how am I going to repay her for these two lovely surprises’ he thought while moving his tongue across his bottom teeth. 

It didn’t take him too long to come up with a plan maybe two or three minutes and as he finalized his plan mentally he got up, grabbed his towel and headed for the showers.

As the water flowed down your body your mind was not able to prevent itself from thinking about what had just happened. You laughed, ‘I can’t believe one of the idiots actually has a somewhat interesting side to him’, you closed your eyes and pictured him taking control of your waist as he laid a hand on you, how he looked down at you with those desire filled eyes. You raised your hands to your hair and kept them there as a smirk appeared on your face at the thought of how good those seconds of him touching underneath your underwear felt. 

You opened your eyes as you heard the door open but didn’t pay it much attention as it was probably Sasha or Hange coming to shower, you grabbed your hair brush closing your eyes again as this process was not really a favourite of yours, getting rid of the knots in your hair and what not. Not one minute after you freeze, the hair brush falling off your hands and your eyes opening as wide as they could get, the cause of this? Two rather large hands melting in your waist, a naked body pressing on you from behind and the head of the culprit sitting on top of yours. 

‘If you beg I can start the show now’ Jean said.


	3. 3

3

You opened your eyes as you heard the door open but didn't pay it much attention as it was probably Sasha or Hange coming to shower, you grabbed your hair brush closing your eyes again as this process was not really a favourite of yours, getting rid of the knots in your hair and what not. Not one minute after you freeze, the hair brush falling off your hands and your eyes opening as wide as they could get, the cause of this? Two rather large hands melting in your waist, a naked body pressing on you from behind and the head of the culprit sitting on top of yours.

'If you beg I can start the show now' Jean said.

You gasped but rapidly covered it up with a sigh 'Pretty boy you are playing in a field that is out of your league here' you said trying to make out his reflection from the wall tiles that were in front of you. 'Should I show you the league I truly belong to Dollface?' he said as he bent down slightly in order to kiss your neck, next your back, his hands travelling all around your body. 'Sure you have my permission but i'll be leaving in three minutes, make it worth my time' honestly you were gambling here, you didn't know what to expect anymore but as long as you didn't give into temptation everything would be fine or so you hoped.

'Your wish is my command' his words were the perfect melody for you, he wasted no time, his right hand gently caressing your waist and closing in. His left hand travelling the opposite direction with the index finger playing with your nipple while the rest of his hand grabbed your breast, his mouth taking a taste of your neck, you exhaled starting to realise this was not going to be as easy as you thought it would be. 

The way his right hand was hovering down yet still not touching anything made you grow impatient for his fingers to enter you, your body temperature increasing as his body surrounded you almost melting you with him, the reflection of him you managed to make out from the tiles presenting you a 6'3 man with water travelling through every inch of his body, arms you couldn't even begin to describe. Your eyes danced all around his body, observing how tightly he grabbed your body as if you were going to leave him any minute now, his neck that was exposed thanks to the kisses he was planting on yours the desire to leave your mark on his neck growing. 

Your eyes reached his face and they stopped right there, there were some strands of hair on it but the rest was slicked back with aid from the water, the look of determination he had spoke volumes, he wanted you and he was going to get you. You were mesmerised by this, Jean realised you kept staring at the tiles and opened his eyes to observe just what was grabbing your attention when it should only be on him. The moment you two made eye contact you swore you saw a spark lit up in his eyes.

'Y/N you are going to make me lose my mind' was what Jean was thinking after realising it was him you were looking at with those hungry eyes. His left hand made its way to your neck from your breast, there was something about his hold that made your heart race and it didn't go unnoticed by him, his right hand closed in the distance and you felt two fingers go inside you while his thumb played circles on your clit, you moaned now completely aroused. His hold on your neck was stronger as he turned it ever so slightly to your right, there it was those eyes filled with desire that ate you alive and informed you of how badly he wanted you. 'I've thought about what sounds you'd make but nothing compares to the real thing' he said, giving you no time to reply, pressing his lips on yours, his tongue infiltrating in your mouth, you no longer aware of your surroundings now only able to think about him, feel him, want him.

The kiss continued for what felt like hours but in reality were seconds, his two fingers going in and out of you at the ideal pace, your legs beginning to succumb to the feeling. The kiss was broken by him raising your head placing his forefinger underneath your chin, 'I'm sure the water is helping but how wet you are is making it difficult for me to do this' he said with a smirk drawn all across his face, 'Huh?' was all you managed to say before another finger entered you, you moaned even louder than before tears welling up in the outer corners of your eyes then nothing.

Both his hands left your body, his touch already been demanded back by your body, he stood close to you, you could still feel the heat that radiated from him but his body was no longer touching yours. 'That's three minutes, I hope this makes you promote me to a better league' he chucked, his eyebrow raised, his voice stern no longer whispering and the puzzled look on your face instantly making him regret this. Your mind wasn't able to comprehend what was going on and for the first time you had no snarky remark. He walked towards the door, grabbed his towel and blew a kiss at you before leaving.

After a minute in silence your laugh echoed through the showers, 'Ahh this is getting more interesting' you said still laughing, you ran your fingers backwards through your hair and threw your head back 'now what the fuck am I meant to do about how you've left me feeling asshole.'

10 PM - The dining hall

'HUH'

'Ymir scream again and I'm going to punch you in your face'

'Y/N if you are sexually frustrated don't take it out on me, I don't want to break one of your arms by accident'

You both sighed in unison and looked at each other, 'so what are you going to do now' Ymir said as she parted her bread, you were both sitting together in a corner of the large room far away from all the noisy idiots. 'I don't know yet' you replied as you leaned back in your chair, both your hands on the back of your neck. 'Honestly I didn't expect one of the idiots to one up me, i'll give him credit for that however -' you brought yourself forward placing your left hand on the table and grabbing the water bottle with your right, your face now serious 'I have bigger worries, I've decided to start training with my full strength starting from tomorrow'. Ymir whistled at your big revelation and gave you a one word response 'Finally' but in her mind she was saying way more than that.

This made Ymir quite happy and somewhat proud, she was the only one that really knew you, your past self and present self and seeing you portray yourself as this average soldier everyday boiled her blood no matter what the reason for it was.

You got up and grabbed your tray, you looked down at her and gave her a frightful smile that immediately indicated to her something was up. 'But you are helping me get rid of this 'sexual frustration' tonight, 10:40 PM in my room. See you' and just like that you disappeared from the table you two were once sharing leaving Ymir looking over her shoulder with a smile, softly shaking her head from side to side and continuing to eating like nothing had just happened.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.wattpad.com/user/airasla

4

Each one of your legs in either side of Ymir, your tongue exploring her mouth with the same hunger you felt during that little shower moment. Ymir’s left hand rested on your waist while her right hand held the back of your neck tightly, your hair was getting in the way of your kiss, you really should’ve done something with it beforehand but as soon as she knocked on your door you threw yourself on her like she was the last coca-cola in the dessert. 

You gathered all your hair with one hand desperately not wanting to break the kiss and placed it on your left shoulder hoping it wouldn't move out of place and intercept your kiss again. It had only been three minutes since she had arrived but the kiss was no longer enough, Ymir knew this, she could tell when you wanted more. The hand that was on your waist was on the move, making its way past your clothes closing into your underwear but before it had any chance of reaching the door opened. 

There stood Jean, you would’ve thought he saw a titan in the bedroom the way his face dropped. His eyes wide open, his lips slightly apart and the hand he placed on the doorknob to open the door now has been used as support for his body weight. Despite you not facing the door you knew it was him who had just opened it, Ymir looked at him then looked at you with a smirk, it was either a smirk or she would’ve burst out laughing. You would have laughed if your make-out session hadn’t been cut short once again, you dropped your head on the pillow next to Ymir’s head, she sighed and you began to move your body off her. 

‘If you want to we can continue this another time Y/N’ she said as she got up from your bed, in which you were still laying, your face being eaten by the pillow. You began to get up from the bed just to give her a little wave before she disappeared into the hallway, as she walked past Jean and out your bedroom Jean slammed close the door, his face no longer in a shocking state but rather ‘angry?’. You were sitting on the edge of your bed when he did this and you couldn’t help but laugh at his sudden outburst, ‘What the fuck are you doing Y/N?’ he said, not shouting but his tone higher than it usually was, his hand still on the door. 

You threw your head backwards and placed both hands on the bed for support, ‘Don’t tell me you don’t like when girls kiss?’ you replied, a hint of sarcasm in your voice. You were finding this amusing but if the word 'yes', left his mouth you would’ve made him sleep with the horses in the stable. He raised his hand from the door and placed it on the back of his neck before he spoke again, ‘I couldn’t give two shits about who anyone chooses to be attracted to, that does not concern me. What I can’t begin to comprehend is why YOU are kissing someone other than me!’ he said, his voice rising in volume and his eyes fixed on you. 

The volume he was speaking in commenced to irritate you, you didn’t like shouting, in general you didn’t like noise but this man in front of you who was visibly taller was nagging you as if he had control over you and this didn’t sit right with your ego. You got up from the edge of the bed where you were sitting, no longer laughing or smiling your expression back to that displeased look. You took two steps towards where he was standing, his eyes followed you as you began walking, ‘Listen pretty boy, don’t speak to me as if you are above me, as if I for some reason have to listen to whatever comes out your mouth’ you said returning his gaze but with colder eyes and a more serious aura. 

His lips let out a small chuckle, it was obvious he didn’t find anything funny it was more of an exasperated laugh, ‘Check your ego Y/N it's not cute and stop ignoring my question, why the fuck were - you - kissing - her’. That sarcastic tone, the way he stopped in between words, the way his eyes were looming all over you from above was enough to get your blood pumping. No longer able to contain this anger rising inside of you, a punch landed on the wall next to Jean’s face, you as the perpetrator. If that had been targeted for his face he wouldn't have had any time to react yet his face didn’t change, there were no signs of surprise or fear coming from him and this only added to your anger. You closed the distance between the two of you, your faces merely with any space in between just like earlier in the day in this exact bedroom. 

‘You know what I can’t comprehend? Why do you care so much, we’ve only just begun communicating today, It hasn't even been 24 hours. Don’t tell me you’ve already fallen for me?’ you said all of this quietly almost whispering but that only made you more frightful, your eyes trying to study his expression. You were genuinely curious as to why did this man whom you’ve shared four years of training with no communication be now suddenly so protective of you, was it that stupid man toxicity or egotistical desire. What was it? you asked yourself over and over. 

Jean’s expression became more indignant, like what you said had driven him off the edge. Since he saw you on top of Ymir, her hand placed on the same area he had earlier on touched his mind had been clouded but your little sarcastic questions wrapped it all up for him. He wanted you, if you weren't going to answer his question he would make sure you don’t do something like that with anyone other than him again. He raised his left hand and grabbed your neck giving you no time to react to his lips on yours, you pulled away now even more confused by his actions. 

‘Why the fuck are you acting like this?’ you said, his hand still tightly wrapped around your neck.

‘Why do I have to answer your questions, when you can’t answer mine?’ He said with one eyebrow raised however his face confused you even more, you’ve never seen this daunting look and alarming air coming off him. If you weren’t as strong as you were you would’ve already submissively followed his orders but no, you needed him to answer you before anything. 

‘No, answer me. Why are you acting like we are allowed to have fun like this is the most annoying thing in the world for you? Like we are not about to become war criminals?’ when those last words left your mouth, you realised the harshness of your words and your demeanour started to crumble. You might not like people but that didn’t mean you believed you could walk over them. 

Jean saw your expression slightly softening, the regret creeping in but he wasn’t going to leave you off the hook. What'd you just say pissed him off completely but he wasn’t going to dwell on it if you were already regretting those words however your previous questions, accusations ‘Don’t tell me you’ve already fallen for me?’ they were still playing in his head and increasing his frustration. 

Once again he pulled you towards him by your neck increasing his strength, he placed his lips on yours, you were slightly taken back but decided to embrace them this time. The kiss was hungry filled with desire and anger, probably not the best combination from both parts. Your tongues met and fought for dominance, your left hand wrapped itself around his neck and his right hand did the same on your waist. He pulled away from the kiss, his eyes met with yours. They both expressed this angry feeling but at the same time, they need for your lips to connect, for your bodies to embrace each other. He tilted his head and went to meet your ear with his lips, once he arrived there he whispered, ‘I’m going to punish you now’ despite those words been whispered to you, they were heard as the loudest statement made this whole night and while his lips were close to your ear it felt like he had communicated this to another area of your body. You smirked, knowing there were two heartbeats now but also knowing you were about to experience another interesting ‘fight’. 

You repeated his movements and whispered in his ear, ‘are you sure? I think I’ll be the one doing all the punishing today’ this arrogant side of you turned him on more than he cared to admit but it also fueled that fantasy of you submissive that he had. 

Without warning he bit on your neck earning him a cry from you due to the harshness in which he tasted your skin, your knees almost crumbled in surprise and pleasure. Both of his hands were on your waist now but you were not about to let him assert dominance this early on, once again you repeated his movements but let your hand travel down his pants. You felt the smile form on his lips but were only content when he let out a groan against your neck as you began to play with it. 

‘Oups were you not going to be the one punishing me?’ You laughed, liking the power you had just now gained but this was short-lived. He laughed after hearing you but his laugh was nothing to be happy about, you couldn’t express it but it had that same frightful air that made you want to submit in an instant. In one swift movement, he got down and grabbed both your legs making you jump onto him, when he felt you wrap your legs around him he turned around and slammed you against the wall. 

‘Tch, Y/N be a good girl for me’ his eyes were so hungry for you, he was going to devour you is what you thought and this left you lost for words. He kissed your neck, biting all around it aggressively, your moans were betraying you as they came out more often now. You couldn’t do anything if you moved, you'd end up meeting the floor so you let him suck all the skin on your neck and try to remain resilient. Suddenly you felt something poke you and when you realised what it was you gasped automatically before your brain could even register your actions. 

You immediately regretted doing that, it’s not like this was the first time but since you joined the survey corps four years ago you’d only been able to make out with Ymir. Jean’s ears heard that gasp better than you thought and his hunger fed on it, he placed you on his bed which was next to where you guys were standing still holding onto each other. He only left your touch to take off his t-shirt, you were previously able to make out his abs through said t-shirt but seeing them so clearly now was another level of sexiness, you traced his abs with your finger entranced by them. He went down to kiss you again, your mind was clouded as you felt his large hands removing your bottoms along with your underwear. His touch on your bare skin was electrifying, his eyes inspecting all your bottoms and underwear had revealed, he tilted his head to the side and licked his top teeth. ‘Look at how wet you are, pathetic’, you wanted to answer him and give him a piece of your mind but it was almost impossible all you could think about is how much you wanted him, it was like the shower all over again. He reached down once more and hovered over you, his lips connected with yours but this feeling was overridden by the sensation of his two fingers moving up and down, playing with you before they entered you. 

As soon as they both entered you moaned, luckily your bedroom was the only one in this hallway. When his fingers left you again you looked at him ready to give him a disappointed look but what you encountered only turned you on more, Jean began licking the fingers he had used while staring down at you. You’d be lying if you said seeing him there over you shirtless, with his fingers in his mouth wasn’t the most attractive thing you’ve ever seen. You tried to raise yourself with your arms and hands but he shook his head and pushed you down again. He liked seeing you like that, your hair slightly messy and your face begging for more. He stuck his tongue in your mouth and began taking your shirt off, followed by your bra.

Seeing you with no clothes left him to no longer able to resist, he took his pants and underwear off revealing what you could only describe as a ‘third leg’, he licked his lips at the sight of you naked and now you were sure he was going to eat you alive but at least he was better looking than the titans, if you were going to be eaten then you were happy to know it was by him. 

He bit on your nipple, you moaned, it was painful but that pain turned you on, even more. His fingers going in and out of you with his other hand. You felt one of his hands reaching to grab something on the bed but paid no attention to it. Before you knew it both your hands had been tied up together against the headboard. You laughed, something like a maniac laugh, honestly you liked where this was going but the fact that you weren’t able to remain dominant this time also annoyed you. He ignored your laugh and kissed on your belly button, your thighs and lastly the centre of it all. Your mind was only able to focus on his lips kissing your opening and once again you did not realise both of your legs had been tied up to each side of the bed. 

You smirked trying to somehow not seem overwhelmed by this but deep down worried of what was to come, your lower body, however, was registering this fear as another turn on. Jean smirked but you knew he was holding no fear unlike you, looking around you realised he had used your clothes to tie you to the bed. If you weren’t so turned on by him, it would’ve been the easiest thing to untie yourself but in this state that would not be possible. In a moment of weakness, you tried to shake out of the restraints and Jean was able to see right through you, he ran his hands through his hair and stared at you. 

‘I’m going to teach you how to be a good girl’ 


	5. 5

5 

‘I’m going to teach you how to be a good girl’ 

There was something about his tone, how he hovered over you fully naked but with his eyes pinned on you that made your temperature rise. He wasn’t touching you, he placed his hand on the back of his neck and turned his head upwards slightly, revealing his neck, his Adam's apple peeking out, making you wish you could leave kisses all around it.

‘I’m happy you didn’t pursue a teaching career, I’m not learning anything right now’ you said, your tone provoking like you were enticing him. Your eyes focused on him, showing Jean that despite being tied up you could still have the upper hand.

He didn’t respond which would’ve made you feel safer instead he went back to analysing your body, you were fully naked yet it felt like his eyes were undressing you once again every inch of your body his eyes were registering. 

He reached down and pressed his lips on yours, you wanted to make the kiss longer, taste his tongue again but he didn’t give you the chance he had already moved to your neck. There was one part of your neck towards the right side that was very sensitive to his tongue, this time he bit it causing you to moan in pain and pleasure, you closed your mouth almost automatically in attempts to remain composed. He didn’t move his head but his eyes flicked up to meet yours, his eyes were so cold and frightening, he looked angry all of the sudden.

He finally moved his head and replaced his kisses with his hand choking your neck once again, his mouth travelled to your ear, you felt him licking the lobe and then a whisper full of terror entered your ear. 

‘Stop your moans again and I’ll fuck you up’ he said, his choke growing in strength almost instantly. You’d never seen Jean like this, god if he was always like this you would’ve definitely noticed him before. 

You decided to give him this, honestly, you weren’t in any position to continue provoking him. 

‘Okay,’ you managed to get out to show him you understood. 

‘Good girl’ he replied, normally the idea of him having a hold over you would’ve angered you but this time it was different, his words that complimented you made you lose your mind even more. It felt good. 

Jean wasted no time and went to suck your nipples, with his other hand he would massage your free nipple. He bit and pinched both of them creating another moan in your mouth, this time you didn’t stop. It felt too good to stop. Sure it was painful but being tied up while having him take control of your body with his aggressive touch really did it for you or at least your body. It was obvious just how much you were enjoying this, whenever he reached down he would see this, you were extremely wet.

Hearing your moans pleased him, you could see his erection which only made you wonder just how big it could get. 

‘You love it don’t you’ he said while sucking your breast, you didn’t reply so he bit on your nipple once more. 

‘I asked you if you love it, did you not hear me?’ his voice was demanding but calm at the same time.

Your stubborn self still hadn’t learned your lesson and again he was met with silence. He chuckled but abruptly stopped which made you slightly worried. You looked up as you felt his touch on your chest disappear. 

‘Are you finally going to enter me, tired of playing games?’ you finally spoke up and your attitude did not make him happy in the slightest. Instantly he grabbed a handful of your hair and pulled it, you were still tied up and unable to fight back. He went to hover over your face once more but his expression made you gasp, it silently warned you that you should be quiet for now. 

He spoke once more, his lips millimetres away from yours. ‘What makes you think you deserve me entering you, this nasty attitude of yours needs to be checked first’ and with that he let go of your hair. 

You didn’t reply just observed him, his hands travelled down your body and stopped at your thighs. He moved his hands up and down your thighs, his touch felt soft but was still enough to send bolts up your body. He placed his hands higher up and spread your legs further apart with much strength. This made you whimper, why did that feel so good? You though. 

He licked his lips which automatically informed you about what his next move was going to be but before you even had the chance to process this, you felt the warmth of his tongue tasting you. Moving up and then down again with his thumbs moving in the same way but on your thighs.

You couldn’t stay still anymore, you began moving your legs. He pinned your legs down again and licked your clit, his saliva mixing with your wetness. Not being able to move your legs or react made you more sensitive to his touch which left you quite weak in this situation. 

Jean wasted no time and entered you with his tongue, you moaned louder than any of the previous times. His tongue was going in and out of you at a perfect speed, you couldn’t see his face but felt circles being made by his tongue.

Is that even possible? You mentally questioned yourself. 

His grip on your legs disappeared but before you could react to this, your body was already reacting to three fingers entering you at the same time as his tongue. 

‘JEAN’ you shouted, you felt the idiot smile and raise his head a bit.

‘You called me doll?’ he said with a smirk plastered on his face. 

‘STO-ooop’ you were incapable of finishing your sentence as his fingers began moving again with the addition of his thumb pressing into your clit. You were closed to finishing but you couldn’t let it end like this, your ego would kill you if you did. 

‘Jean I lo--vee it’ this caught Jean off guard as you planned, in one swift movement you squished his head with your thighs and used your now free hands to help you place your body on top of him.

It was a difficult task but while he focused on your lower body you began untying your hands and once he let go of your legs you were able to loosen the grip the clothes he wrapped around your ankles had. 

Jean was most definitely surprised by this but the look on your face also pleased him. You were able to break free from his hold but your expression made it obvious to see just how difficult it was to do, your breath was heavy with tears forming on the side of both your eyes. 

You knew this and decided to use it to your advantage, now on top of him you looked down at him and placed one finger in your mouth softly biting it and letting out a moan.

Jean was definitely enjoying this but it also made him no longer able to contain himself, he grabbed your waist and tried to bring you down to make you sit on top of him. Your knees were weak, thanks to him so you placed a hand on his chest to stop him. 

‘Not so fast pretty boy’ you said with a wink, ‘you have to finish what you started’. His mouth felt very pleasing to you and despite you now being on top of him you still wanted more of his tongue in you. 

You moved your waist towards his upper body and Jean licked his lips once again, ready to taste more of you. He still had a hold on your waist and when he began licking you again his fingers dug into your waist at the same time. You grabbed at his hair glad it was longer than before as this gave you some sort of stability, from the smile on his face he was enjoying your grip on his hair leading you to mentally high five yourself for this choice of support. 

You weren't gonna last much longer, some minutes went by which felt like seconds. His tongue entering you, again and again, twisting inside of you occasionally you felt his teeth making an appearance ready to leave a mark where no one else could see it but you and him.

Eventually, you came and he was ready to swallow all of it, you were impressed as he began licking around his mouth to make sure he got a taste of all of your release. 

You moved your left leg towards your right side to remove yourself from this position and you sat down on the border of the bed with your body facing your bed. 

He couldn’t see your face so you tried to catch your breath at this moment, to his surprise you got up and to top it all off you even walked towards your bed. With no words being uttered you grabbed your towel wrapping it around you, you turned to face him and saw him looking at you already using his elbows to elevate him. Gosh, he looked good.

‘I’m not finished here Y/N’ he said, his eyes pointing out the obvious erection he had, you let out a chuckle and walked towards the door and once you reached it you turned to face him again. 

‘I can see that, I hope your hands are not too tired. That'd be a shame’ and with this you left the room, walking down the hallway to the showers. When you reached the showers you dropped down to the floor as fast as ever. 

‘Fuck ! I thought my knees would give up in front of him, thank you knees I love you’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was up to standards. 
> 
> \- Please comment to let me know if you want another chapter, thank you for the previous comments they made me very happy and I worked on this chapter with them in mind. Thank you very much for leaving kudos.


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.wattpad.com/user/airasla

This fanfic was never meant to be a 'long one' as it doesn't have an outlined plot, with that in mind thank you for reading and leaving kudos. 

\- Please check out my Katsuki Bakugo X Y/N fanfic and follow my Wattpad 

https://www.wattpad.com/user/airasla

\- If there is another 'smut fanfic' you'd like, with an specific character, do not hesitate in commenting.


End file.
